madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Squeeze
Plot When the little mammals in the zoo start to disappear, the Penguins suspect the new boa constrictor, Savio. Transcript . Songs . Online Clips . View Episode Nickelodeon . Elsewhere . Ipod File . Download Only Lists Operation Code Names . Rico Regurgitates . Options (given by Kowalski) . Kowalski's Inventions . King Julien Saves The Day *.N/A Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) *The keypad lock combination for the Boa habitat was 412031. *King Julien was eaten, as well as Mort, Maurice, Marlene, and Private (in a monkey suit disguise). *The Boa escaped from his habitat through the air ventilation shaft, and by taking advantage of his long slender body, Salvio was able to type the keypad lock combination and free himself. Thus, how he escaped to eat smaller mammals. *Salvio is from the Hoboken Zoo, which is stated to be located in New Jersey. *Kowalski analyzed that the Boa's habitat was filled with high security and with "....an encrypted keypad, to control...state of the art electronic Magnalocks." *The Boa's habitat could not be broken into (proven by Kowalski trying to break the glass with his flipper), or damaged by any explosive means (as proven by Rico by checking the 'structures integrity' by rigging it using pink bubble-gum, and wires connected to the bubble-gum to the locks of the habitat) *When King Julien exclaims that he is not a mammal, Kowalski proves that he is by sticking a thermometer in his butt, verifying that he has a belly-button, and that he has a fur coat. *Mort was Salvio's first victim. *Maurice and Marlene was Salvio's next victims after Mort. *Private used a monkey disguise (after Maurice and Marlene went missing) to try and lure Salvio to catch him in the act of his midnight 'snacking' of little mammals. *Private was Salvio's fourth victim after the Penguins fail to bait Salvio in the act of his accused crimes. *King Julien was Salvio's final victim before the Penguin figured a way to get their friends' out of Salvio's digestive tract. *Barry, the poison-dart frog was featured in this episode. *Before King Julien was eaten, Kowalski tried to use his pencil to pry Salvio's mouth open. So, it would give him, Skipper, and Rico time try and save Julien. Although the pencil broke easily since it was made of wood, and not made stronger material, like a pen. *Salvio was mostly likely returned back to Hoboken Zoo. Quotes (Kowalski see through his part of submarine periscope that a truck backs up in reverse in front of the Reptile House). Alice: "Ok, you're good. A little more.... (the truck crushes Alice abit) A little less!" Kowalski: "Appears to be a Hoboken surprise." Private: "Oh-- Perhaps it's a unicorn!" (*slap from Skipper*) Skipper: "Private, the transfer's from New Jersey not Rainbow Pixie Land." ---- (Kowalski & Skipper bellyslide to the Reptile House at what appears to be after zoo hours at night. They go inside. Kowalski is looking through his part of submarine periscope again, even though he's not that far away from his target of viewing.) Kowalski: "I see... increased security." Skipper: (who is next to Kowalski) "Intriguing. Go on." Kowalski: "It's.... It's.... It's a.... (Then, scene changed and Kowalski is explaining to the other zoosters about the new guest at the zoo.) (creepily says) "... Boa!" (The other zoosters just stare at Kowalski.) King Julien: (excitedly) "Boas are very festive. They frame the face in fabulousness." Skipper: "Not that kind of boa, Ringtail." Kowalski: "Member of the genus constrictus real tight and eat us. I've worked up a rendering of the actual size of our new arrival." (Kowalski puts up a drawn illustration of the Boa, but it looks very short.) Mason: "Well, well, rather puny, yes?" (Kowalski claps his flippers twice and Private unravels the illustration, which proves to be a very large and accurate size of the Boa, especially when Kowalski adds the tail pic to the very end. It ends up curling around the entire zoo office.) Maurice: "Uh... That's a lot of snake." Skipper: "Especially when the crushing begins." (*cracks his flippers' knuckles*) Kowalski: "Precisely. As my scratch-and-sniff guide to rainforest animals clearly indicates, a boa will coil around its prey, squeeze it into unconsciousness, then swallow it... whole." (*scratches the pic of the Boa and smells it*) (Skipper grabs the book from Kowalski and brings it closer to the zoosters close to him to smell.) Skipper: "Take a good whiff. That's the smell of fear, gentlemen." (*Julien looks nauseated, Mort enjoys the smell, and Maurice looked nauseated, as well.*) Kowalski: "Technically, it's snake bile, but point taken." Marlene: "Hey, hey, hey. Look. I'm sure some Boas are mean in the wild, but this is the zoo. Guys, you know, we're neighbors." Private: "Right! And neighbors don't eat neighbors." Mort: "I do! If my neighbor is a mango." Skipper: "If this snake tries anything cute, we'll be on him like stink on a chimp." Mason: "I beg your pardon, sir? I believe you're smelling my partner." ---- Kowalski: " 'Mort,' from the Latin root, morte, as in... 'dead.' " Skipper: "Let's not jump to conclusions until we rule out all other possibilities. Or find a body." ---- ---- Photos Category:Episodes